Discussioni utente:Eowang
Vecchie discussioni: Archivio discussioni: Eowang Spotlight La mia wiki ha cambiato spotlight, ho ricaricato il file ed è già nel tuo template "link" Cento93 20:31, mag 22, 2011 (UTC) :Perfetto :) Ciao. -- Eowang '(Talk)' (PadrinoPedia) 14:56, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hi Eowang, I see you created a new logo. It looks great. I was wondering with which program you made the 'Padrinopedia' text as I want to make something similar for the English Godfather wiki. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 14:25, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Sonny! For make the PadrinoPedia logo i used Gimp :) But if you want, i can make a new logo for Godfather Wiki. Tell me how you want it. Bye -- Eowang '(Talk)' (PadrinoPedia) 14:55, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Eowang, I would appreciate that very much. :) As a matter of fact I already like you're current design so you could just make the same only then in English. That way you only have to rename it The Godfather Wiki. If the image on the right is too much effort to rename it in English you can also use this image. Let me know If I could help you with something in return. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 19:03, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Sonny. I make the logo for you. This is the logo: http://img821.imageshack.us/img821/6820/wordmark.png This is the book in the logo in real size: http://img834.imageshack.us/img834/3509/godfatherwikiabook.png that you can use as you want. I hope you like it :) Bye -- Eowang '(Talk)' (PadrinoPedia) 20:39, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Eowang. The book looks great! But could you also make the text with the same font you are using for the Italian wiki? Or otherwise with this font: http://www.1001fonts.com/font_details.html?font_id=1088 Thanks! :) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 22:06, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well. Look that: http://img20.imageshack.us/img20/6820/wordmark.png. I used your font :) Bye -- Eowang '(Talk)' (PadrinoPedia) 22:18, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes this font is good. :) But is it possible to make it a little larger? --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 22:46, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) :Is the max size for the wikia wordmark. -- Eowang '(Talk)' (PadrinoPedia) 22:54, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) You mean the font can't be larger or otherwise it exceeds the image? Well, thanks anyway. :) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 23:23, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) :The second way :) -- Eowang '(Talk)' (PadrinoPedia) 11:05, giu 11, 2011 (UTC) Affliazione Ciao Eowang. Ho notato per caso la tua wikia e ho pensato se ti faceva fare l'affliazione con la mia che, pur essendo nuova, va a grandi passi! A me farebbe molto piacere; qui. Ciao,--Jeorge 11:02, set 1, 2011 (UTC) layout Nice job on the wiki layout. Sonny Black (Talk) 17:49, ago 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Sonny. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 19:47, ago 26, 2012 (UTC) info scusa ma guardando nella wikipedia padrino in inglese la guerra dell'olio d'oliva è quella del '33 contro i maranzano dove salvatore tessio assassina salvatore maranzano. boh mi sa che qualcuno ha confuso XD cmq in ogni caso grazie per avermi corretto!! ciao!! :Nessun problema. La prossima volta, però, ricordati di firmare i messaggi. Buona continuazione. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 17:12, feb 4, 2013 (UTC) Grazie Grazie mille, ottimo lavoro!! hai fatto proprio bene ad aggiungere la foto in cui muore Tommasino nelle mie pagine Mosca da Montelepre e Spara!!! MoscaMontelepre 13:25, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) Pagine Ciao! Grazie per avermi linkato "pagine più richieste", infatti ho creato la pagina Teatro Massimo di Palermo e ho eliminato diversi collegamenti errati!! hai fatto benissimo ad aggiornare quella lista togliendo i collegamenti errati eliminati da me e quelli delle pagine che verranno create. MoscaMontelepre 10:03, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) :Figurati. Buon lavoro. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 13:49, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Mosca da Montelepre Guarda che nella storia "Mosca" è il cognome e "da Montelepre" è per contraddistinguerlo dal sicario di Don Ciccio (Mosca. Quando Don Tommasino lo riconosce lo chiama Mosca da Montelepre, poichè è originario di quel paesino siciliano. --MoscaMontelepre 21:23, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) :Quale sarebbe il nome, e quale il cognome? E poi, Spara è il nome? Un nomignolo? Non è chiaro. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 20:26, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) :Il nome del padre non viene mai detto, solo il cognome Mosca, ma anche nella wikia inglese!! e Spara nel copione si chiama Lupe(?? XD), mentre sia in questa wikia sia in quella inglese "Spara" è il suo nome. Bah...cmq noi accontentiamoci che abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro!! XD --MoscaMontelepre(MoscaMontelepre) (PadrinoPedia) 21:42, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Va bene così, allora :) --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 20:56, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Mary Ho creato la voce Mary Corleone. Sta venendo abbastanza bene ma ciononostante non l'ho finita e ho intenzione di completarla domani!! Sono in arrivo pure Paulie Gatto, Fabrizio, Johnny Ola, Signor Abbandando, Calo, Vincenzo Pentangeli e Anthony Squigliaro, le pagine più richieste!! ciaooo --MoscaMontelepre 22:27, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) :Buon lavoro allora :) --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 21:53, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Foto? Ciao ewoang. come mai non si vedono più le foto dei "template" delle pagine Mosca da Montelepre e Spara?? Ho provato a rimetterle ma dopo la tua modifica non si vedono più! PS In bocca al lupo per la creazione di Carmine e Tony Rosato ;) MoscaMontelepre 16:40, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) :Strano. A me le fa vedere. Ora provo a sistemare. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 15:57, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Ora dovrebbe essere tutto a posto. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 16:06, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Grazie mille!! è a posto!! grazie sommo eowang!! XD --MoscaMontelepre(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 14:26, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) Mano Nera Ciao ewoang. Grazie per aver precisato che i nomi di quelle pagine erano parzialmente sconosciuti! hai fatti bene a puntualizzare. Cmq guarda che devo ancora finire la Mano Nera. ciaooo MoscaMontelepre 14:18, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello Tutto a posto. Mano Nera creata. Spero sia di tuo gradimento!! grazie anche per aver messo in voce di qualità la mia Mosca da Montelepre!! non pensavo di averla fatta così bene!! XD MoscaMontelepre 14:18, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) :Ciao. Ho aggiunto il link a wikipedia nella voce Mano Nera. Per quanto riguarda la voce di qualità, continua così :) --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 13:13, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Don Vincenzo Domani finisco di creare la pagina Vincenzo Pentangeli. Buona notte!! MoscaMontelepre 22:27, apr 5, 2013 (UTC) :Va bene. Buon lavoro --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 20:29, apr 5, 2013 (UTC) Boh Ciao ewoang, scusa il disturbo. Ho letto da tempo la pagina di Michael sulla padrinopedia inglese e a quanto pare la villa dei Tommasino in cui è morto è a Bagheria. Anche a te ti risulta?? Cmq te che hai letto il libro sai per caso di che zone della Sicilia sono originari Clemenza e Tessio? o altripersonaggi?? Grazieeee MoscaMontelepre 21:13, apr 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello What the meaning of "Finisce a schifio" in Strollo? Can you translate it into English?And the death of Strollo and Mosca exist which part of Godfathe II?Some DVD?——Elevatar (discussioni) 03:45, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) :It' in sicilian language. I added this quote. In italian it means "Finisce male" and in english it means "It ends badly, in the wrong way". --MoscaMontelepre(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 13:50, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) ::The death of Strollo and Mosca exists only in deleted scenes, which you can find on Youtube too. --Eowang(Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 11:59, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Io ho provato a cercarle le scene tagliate del 2 dove muoiono Strollo e Mosca. Quelle su questa wiki sono state tolte da youtube. Non sapresti darmi qualche link? non le trovo proprio! --MoscaMontelepre (Talk) (PadrinoPedia) 14:20, apr 11, 2013 (UTC)